Time Ripper
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Teddy and his best friends Alan, Jason, and Victorie are only third years when they are given a mission by the ministry to travel back in time and he finally gets the chance to save his parents but he didn't realize how dangerous that would be...R
1. Chapter 1

**Time Ripper**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when: for OWP(On line Writing Party...see profile for details)**

**disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter...because if I did I wouldn't have been able to kill Fred Weasley and Remus and Tonks Lupin either.**

**A/N This is just another Teddy Time Travel fic...Teddy and his fellow second generation maurders and best friends( Alan, Jason, and Victorie) get a chance to go back to the final battle...**

**Prologue:**

**Ever since Teddy could remember he's been told how much he's like his parents, and how much they loved him and so many other things. He always found himself thinking about what his life would be like if they were actually alive though...because it just wasn't fair having to look at all of his friends with their parents when he never got to see his again.**

**He promised himself when he was only 6 that if he ever got the chance to save them..a chance to get to no them...a chance to touch them, to tell them that he loves them he would do whatever it too to save them.**

**Although he always fantasied doing that one day he never thought he would actually get the chance, but on that day in his third year when he did get a chance to finally save them...he didn't know just how dangerous that would be...**

**Chapter 1: Strange Circumstances**

"You four," Headmistress McGonagoll pointed at four Gryffindor students more commonly known as "The Second Generation marauder's".

The Second Generation Marauder's consisted of three third year boys, Alan Mac Dough, Teddy Lupin, and Jason Wood. The fourth marauder happened to pride herself on being the only girl marauder, Victorie Weasley, a first year Gryffindor.

"Follow me," McGonagoll called over her shoulder before briskly walking away.

The four students scurried to keep up with the Headmistress who seemed to be acting very anxious...

Teddy's POV

I had never seen McGonagoll act like this, and apparently neither had anyone else. I mean the many times she had yanked us up for pulling a prank or to tell us when we were supposed to go to detention she had never acted like this.

"Are we in trouble Professor?" Victorie asked worriedly as the four of them continued to follow McGonagoll; who shushed Victorie without an answer.

They neared her office quietly, and the only thing she said was," Follow me we must talk privately," in a very clipped tone. They followed her inside, and plopped down in their usual seats(The four of them spent a lot of time in her office hehe..)

"Yo, Professor M.," began Alan," if this is about the sleeping potions in the pumpkin juice..."

"No, Mr. Mac Dough I had no idea about that, but now that you have informed me I'll be glad to arrange your punishment," She cut in," you are at the moment not hear for a prank."

"Why are we here then?" Teddy asked curiously.

"You four have been chosen for a special mission by the ministry," She replied.

"What do you mean Professor?" Jason inquired.

McGonagoll pulled a large object out of her desk and set it down in front of them. It looked like a huge, old hourglass and was a bit rusted around it's edges.

"That looks like a time-turner," Victorie squealed excitedly.

"Very close Miss Weasley...a time turner is much smaller than this; this is called a Time Ripper. Much like a time-turner this also travels threw time, but differently it is bigger due to the fact that unlike a time-turner which trvles back in hours this travels back in years." Mcgonagoll was interrupted by Vic.

"Wait are you saying that you want us to go back in time?" Vic gasped.

"Indeed," Mcgonagoll agreed reluctantly.

"But why wouldn't the ministry use trained auror's or something?" Teddy wondered aloud.

"That's one of the reasons that Time-Ripper's are very hard to find. Several years ago all but five of them were destroyed by the ministry because they were thought to be to dangerous if they got in the hands of...Voldemort or other dark wizards. The mission the ministry needs you to go on is of the up most importance, and due to the odd rules of the Time-Ripper they themselves cannot travel back in time. The rules of Time-Ripper's are strange, but there are very few... to travel in time with the Time-Ripper there cannot be less than three or more travelers or more than four people at a time...and there is also an age restriction no wizard or witch can travel with a Time-Ripper if they are over the age fifteen...they would be killed in the rip it creates, and it is also incredibly dangerous anyways," McGonagoll explained.

"So why did you choose us?" Alan asked as though he was still dazed that he as going to be time-travling.

"The professor's and several Auror's have chosen you do to your personalities and if they thought you were heroic, smart , and daring enough to complete this mission," She added," your mission is to go back in time to the Final Battle and save only one thing, a prophecy, that was made to tell us if the Dark Lord could have any chances of returning it was destroyed the day before the battle we need you to retrieve it..will you do it?"

The four students glanced at each other and then answered in perfect unison," Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Ripper**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did...well I just don't and that's that.**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait in updating. All of my stories are actually on Hiatus, but this one so enjoy:)**

**Chapter 2- Departure**

Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, and Alan Mac Dough stood quietly( something that happened rarely) in the common room waiting on their friend Jason Wood to join them. They were to meet McGonagoll in the Great Hall in 10 minutes, but Jason seemed to have a hard time waking up...which wasn't surprising seeing as it was three o'clock in the morning.

"Hurry up, mate! This is the one thing we **don't **want to be late for!" Alan called into the boys' dormitory as quietly as he could.

Meanwhile Teddy and Victoire stood by the portrait hole. Vic gulped. "Isn't this a little dangerous?" She asked Teddy worriedly.

Teddy smirked. "Of course it is, that's what makes it so fun." He cocked an eyebrow," Is little Vicky scared?"

Vic glared at him. "We all should be you nitwit! I was reading threw a Time-Traveling book last night and the one time it mentioned a Time Ripper it specified that it was the most dangerous of all Time Turners," She hissed.

"Vic, think about it, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron both went on crazy adventures like this all the time! If they did it, we can do it," Teddy pointed out.

Vic snorted. "Yeah, but they never messed with Time! It's the most dangerous thing of all to medal with."

"They did mess with time," Teddy argued," remember what Aunt Hermione told us about their third year."

Vic glared at Teddy, then sighed, she'd been defeated.

At that moment Jason ambled into the room, still half asleep and Alan excitedly lead the rest of them through the portrait hole.

TIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIPPERTIMERIP

Alan and Teddy were the first to enter the Great Hall, and they both were amazed at the sight they saw there. It seemed almost all of the Aurors were there to assist them when they departed to the past, including Head Auror, Harry Potter.

"Hi Teddy!" Harry waved him over to the center of the room, next to the huge Time Turner.

"Hey Harry," Teddy said as he and his friends drew up close to study the Time Ripper," So when do we leave?"

Harry raise an eyebrow," You sure are anxious to leave aren't you?"

"Well, it seems fun," Teddy shrugged.

Harry scoffed," Fun? This is very dangerous Teddy, and none of you should take it too lightly."

"So when do we leave Mr.P?" Alan interrupted.

Harry sighed," As soon as your ready. Take your places in front of the time ripper. Then each place one hand on the top of it."

The four of them did as they were instructed.

"Now," this time it was McGonagoll speaking," before you go, remember that you have four days until the Time Ripper itself finds you in the past, so I ask you to stay away from The Battle of Hogwarts. You do not need to put yourselves in any danger," McGonagoll's eyes landed on Teddy now," and you especially must not try to change the past."

Harry picked it up from there," Alan, clearly state where it is your going, which is The Ministry of Magic, Department of Mystery's The Day before the Battle of Hogwarts 1997, and you'll be on you way."

Alan gulped visibly and repeated what Harry had said...in a flash of light they were gone.

**A/N I know this was REALLY SHORT, but the next chapter will be a whole lot longer!! PLz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Time Ripper

written by: loverofteddy

disclaimer: Like always, I'm not J.K.R. So this is not my awesome creation. sigh

A/N If you have any suggestions for what you want to read in this story...just review or PM me the idea!

Chapter 3- A Bloody Idiotic Idea

Teddy, Alan, Jason, and Vic landed in a heap on the ground.

"Get off me," Vic shoved Alan into a shelf, on the nearby wall. Alan rubbed his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"For landing on top of me," Vic said brushing herself off.

"Ah...I rather enjoyed being on top of you," Alan wiggled his eyebrows, and Vic slapped him hard on the face.

"Knock it off you two," Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Party pooper," Alan muttered.

"I heard that," Teddy said.

The four of them stood up . "Whoa," they all gasped at the same time.

In front of them was what looked to be miles and miles of long shelves lining the huge dark room. The never ending shelves were filled with rows of shimmering, cloudy orbs.

"This must be where we're supposed to find that prophecy thing," Teddy announced.

"No duh Sherlock," Vic said sarcastically," did McGonagoll happen to tell you where this 'said' prophecy is?"

"um...no," Teddy admitted.

"Great now all we have to do is look through billions of prophecy's, and we only have what...2 hours before it's supposed to be destroyed." Vic sighed.

"Wonder how long that will take?" Jason muttered to Alan.

"Well the only thing we can do is establish a system quick and easy enough to find this ting in two hours..." Teddy began.

"Hey, mate look at this," Alan tossed Teddy a glowing orb that he had found in a small box marked, DESTROY.

"Which is the one we need though?" Vic pondered.

" I have no idea," Teddy shook his head.

"How about we take all of them?" Jason asked.

"All of them?" Teddy echoed. Jason shrugged his backpack off his shoulders.

"Yeah I think they'll all fit," he said, stuffing them them inside.

After he had somehow fit all of the prophecy orb's into the bag he pulled it back onto his shoulders.

"Well," Alan sighed," that was the most boring adventure ever." The four friends were silent for a while.

Teddy was the first one to speak," You know we have a long while before we have to leave...why don't we check out the big battle tonight..."

"No!" Vic interrupted," McGonagoll said that we shouldn't!"

"I dunno, that would be kinda cool mates," Alan disagreed.

"Yeah I say we go," Jason added.

Vic snorted.

"And while we're thee I'm sure we won't mind...saving a couple of people from dying and all that," Teddy said quickly.

"W..wait w..what?" Alan stammered.

"No way!" Vic shouted angrily," that's completely against the law, we would be sent to Azkaban!"

"We're not of age, they can't send us to Azkaban," Teddy argued.

"This is insane," Jason hissed.

Teddy sighed," Look guys you don't have to help me or even go with me, but I swore to myself when I was six freaking years old that if I ever got the chance to save my parents...I would. You have no idea how much I need them...please?" Teddy begged he was now on the verge of tears.

Alan smiled," I'll help."

Jason nodded," Me too." The three turned to Vic.

She rolled her eyes once again.

"Vic I know this sounds bad, but think about it we're saving lives, and we won't get caught because we'll be the only ones who know we did it," Teddy pleaded with her," plus we can save Uncle George's twin, you know how happy that would make everyone."

Vic bit her lip. " Fine." She said," but," Vic smirked," this is the most bloody idiotic idea I have ever heard."

A/N What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Time Ripper

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Teddy, or Victoire, but I do own Alan and Jason:)

A/N I'm very very very sorry for not Updating! I know you probably all hate me now so I'm writing this chapter for whoever is still reading this story, and hasn't given up on me.

Chapter 4- Hogwarts

Hogwarts Castle loomed like a dark shadow in front of the Second Generation Marauders.

"How are we going to get in there?" Jason wondered aloud. The four heard voices coming up from behind them, but of course Alan, and Jason would have just stood there if it hadn't been for Teddy and Victoire pulling them behind the other side of what appeared to be The Hog's Head.

Just at that moment Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger raced past them followed by a group of Death Eaters a couple of seconds later.

"So how are we going to get into Hogwarts?" Jason asked again.

Vic's eyes flashed," I know how to get in there."

"What?" Teddy questioned her," How?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore, that's who let Harry, Ron, and Hermione got in."

Alan then caught on," Oh you mean that mirror/picture thing?"

"Yeah, come on," Teddy pulled Alan behind them and they all raced straight through the Hogs Head, and stopped only when they saw Harry, and the others passing through the picture.

Aberforth sighed," Go on, if you're going."

They trudged through it, and came out in Hogwarts.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Magic flew through the air as they entered into the world of the Final Battle. People's screms, and the voices of wizards and witches as they cast spells' to destroy the enemy overwhelmed Teddy's ears, but he caught a glimpse of something that cleared his head real quick.

The man he recognized as his very own father, Remus John Lupin pushed past him calling back a quick," Excuse me," then dashed toward the third floor.

"Come on, Vic and I will follow my Mum and Dad, Alan you and Jason go find Fred Weasley." With that Teddy sprinted after his dad.

Vic hesitated though after hearing," But how do you tell Fred and George apart?" What if they mess up? was the question swimming in her head but she ignored it and ran after Teddy.

A/N Well, let's hope they don't mess up, or die, or who knows what else, Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Time Ripper

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: For my Christmas Presnt to the people who read this

Disclaimer: Maybe one day I might own a nice, goos character, but today. That honor belongs to J.K.R

A/N Welcome to chapter 5, I hate my inability to update sooner, but here it is. I hope someone finds this to be enjoyable, please review, it's a great Christmas present! This is a short chapter before the action begins again, a little fluffy in a little kid way.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5- Blushing

Remus ran through the castle. He'd heard that Bellatrix was heading up to the third floor, specifically looking for Dora.

As soon as Remus had heard that, he started running; only looking back once when he ran into what appeared to be a third or fourth year student.

Now Remus stopped. Antonin Dolohov was standing in front of him, Remus drew his wand; he had to get to Dora.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Teddy pulled Vic behind a corner with him, both of them gasping for breath.

"Vic," Teddy panted," find my mum. I'll help my dad."

Vic nodded her head, and turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Teddy, " she whispered," Don't get hurt, alright?" Vic kissed Teddy on the cheek.

Teddy blushed, his hair turning the color of a Weasley's hair, but Vic didn't notice as she ran off to save Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

"How do we know where to find Fred and George?" Alan asked Jason.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jason snapped," I can't even tell them apart!"

Alan peeked around the corner," I think it's all clear to run now."

Alan jumped out from their hiding place, only to run head first into n extremely tall wizard.

The wizard was drssed head to toe in black, with a death eater's mask, covering his face.

Alan screeched as the Death Eater drew his wand out of his cloak.

"You k..kknow, I'm a p..pretty g..good person, you d..don't want to kill me!"

The Death Eater cackled.

_So much for that _Alan thought to himself angrily. He pulled his own wand from his blue jean pocket.

"I must warn you," Alan said wistfully," I am quite the dueling champion...prepare to die, Voldy scum..."

MEANWHILE AROUND THE CORNER

Jason hit his head against the wall, Alan was mental. He was going to get himself killed and then Teddy, Vic, and himself would be sent to Azkaban...

_I really don't want to this..._ Jason prepared to jump out of the shadow's when a sheepish, girly voice stopped him.

"Where are you going, hunk?" Moaning Myrtle said, wiggling her transparent eyebrows.

"Um...shouldn't you be fighting You-Know-Who's followers?" Jason retorted, shrugging off her hand.

"Not when your around...did you know you look a lot like Oliver Wood?" Myrtle cooed.

Jason gulped," Who?"

A/N Sorry for shortness, please forgive me! Happy Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Time Ripper

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: For the people who reviewed this's Christmas present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Teddy, Remus, Tonks...I own the stupidness that is Alan MacDough, and a little bit of Jason Wood, seeing as he IS Oliver's son...

A/N I am sorry for being so short last time, but I'm afraid it was just a spur of the moment chapter to give me some time and ideas for this one. This will be much longer, I hope. I do very much hope you enjoy it, and don't forget it's like a Christmas present any time you review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6- The Duels and a Ghostly Problem

Alan raised his wand to cast the first spell of the duel...but the Death Eater got to him first.

"Fiendfyre," the Death Eater muttered. A jet of fire shot out at Alan. Luckily Alan jumped out of the way just in time, or so he thought, the fire had somehow managed to begin ravaging his shoe.

"Augamenti," Alan screeched. Nothing happened.

_Where the blast was Jason?!_

"Augamenti," Alan tried again.

Nothing.

Alan kicked his shoe off his foot. The Death Eater had become distracted due to his laughter at Alan's incapability to cast the spell, giving Alan a minuite to fire off at th Death Eater.

He smiled as the thought of what spell to use came to him," Confirngo." He aimed at the ceiling on top of the Death Eater.

To Alan's joy the wall collapsed, debris knocking the older wizard unconsious, but to his horror the spell bounced off the wall and around corner...where Fred and Percy Weasley were...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Teddy didn't take his eyes off of his father, as Remus and Dolohov bantered back and forth.

Teddy was more than nervous about what he was about to do, he kept repeating the plan in his head over and over again..._Stop Dolohov, find his friends, and..._

_Oh bloody Hell, had McGonagoll said that they would have to use a Time Ripper in this time to go back? Where was he supposed to get one of those?_

His father's shout snapped Teddy out of his reverie.

"Diffindo," Remus's voice echoed off the walls. Dolohov countered the curse whilst still bantering.

"You're a pathetic piece of scum, Lupin. Bella will kill your blood traitor of a wife...and then we'll finish off that werepup of yours too," Dolohov taunted.

At that moment a cry from down the corridor caught everyone's attention.

It was Tonks, who had been rendered wandless by her aunt. Just as it appeared Tonks's life was over, a little blond girl that Teddy recognized as Victoire fired a spell at an unsuspecting Bellatrix. Bellatrix's own wand flew from her hand.

Lestrange gave a hiss, much like a cat, and turned and ran from the scene.

Teddy was so busy watching that, that he didn't see what Dolohov was doing.

Dolohov made a slashing movement with his wand...Teddy panicked he'd heard of Antonin Dolohov's personal curse from Harry, this could not be happening.

Teddy did the only thing he could think of; he tackled Dolohov to the ground.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason was at a loss for words, as Myrtle began to explain to him who Oliver Woods was.

She went on and on, and after a couple of seconds Jason grew annoyed.

"Look, I know about my own D..Oliver Woods," he corrected automatically.

Myrtle gave him an unbelieving look.

"You just said, dad," She accused.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"Why don't you shut it, you weasel butt, sheep voiced shrew!" Jason snapped, he had things to do, like save innocent victims!

Myrtle burst into tears, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JASON...WOOD!" With that Myrtle was gone.

"Good riddans,"Jason muttered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Alrighty, next chapter, more action...and even longer I hope! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Time Ripper

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Watching a Star Wars movie and writing on Harry Potter? Strange combination, don't ya think?

Disclaimer: I own zilch, nada, zero, nothing, get the picture? It's a sad one, I own nothing.

A/N 'Ello! This is chapter 7...I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning there is a suprise twist in the plot in the next few chapters, but I'm not sure if I'm going to write it or not so updates might be scarce after this chapter until I decide.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7- A Mistake

Jason came running from around the corner, and rammed head first into, Alan.

"Jason! Where the bloody Hell have you been!?" Alan's voice held no anger; however, only reief, and maybe a touch of annoyance.

"I was uh...talking to Moaning Myrtle," Jason blushed.

"Why?" Alan scoffed.

"Well she said I looked like my dad...then I um..."asked" her to go away and she got angry," Jason ran his fingers through his short hair.

"'Asked'?" Alan looked skeptical.

"From a certain point of view..."

Alan ignored the excuse," You missed me totally kicking a death eater's arse, dude."

"I doubt it," Jason grunted.

"Just like you doubted my superb performance as chaser on the Quiditch team last year...and I showed you wrong then. We won the house cup!" Alan jumped up and down to prove his point.

"We won because of _my _brilliant keeper skills!"

"That's just what they want you to think," Alan sneered.

Alan turned to look around the other side of the coridoor where he saw a bunch of Weasley's, including Ron, gathered around a body on the floor, Harry wasn't too far behind them either.

"Jason," he whispered," I think I've made a mistake."

Alan expected to hear the voice of Jason but instead...it was McGonagoll's voice.

"I believe you have to, a large mistake."

Both Jason and Alan turned to see McGonagoll, with a sneering Myrtle...

"Uh-oh."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remus, look at the kid," Dora pointed frantically at where Dolohov lay wrestling a young thirteen year old kid.

Remus's first thought was to laugh, it was funny scene, but his second was to intervene.

He did the second.

"Stupefy," Remus's spell hit the death eater with ease.

Teddy scrambled to his feet, and Victoire ran up to him.

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks for that," Teddy told his father, to his suprise his voice didn't waver.

"You're thanking him?" Dora cried," holding onto Remus's hand," We should be thanking the both of you!"

"She's right. Thank you so much, you have no idea what this meant to us," Remus replied.

Teddy's hair turned bright orange at the thank you's of his parent's.

Luckily both the older Lupins were to busy staring into each other's eyes to see it.

Vic hugged Teddy again," Ugh Teddy you are so stupid. You could've died you dork!"

Remus and Dora's head's snapped up.

"Teddy?" Dora asked.

"It's...Teddy...well an older Teddy," Remus stated shocked.

"That's why I didn't recognize these two, they must be from the future," Dora's eyes were wide.

"Why did you come here?...No how did you come here?" Remus interjected.

Vic clamped her hand over her mouth.

"It's a long story."

A/N PLZ REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Time Ripper**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Story of the Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my plot, and the lovely Time Rippers, thanks to adfs for pointing that out!

A/N Okay, I am back. I hope that this isn't too bad, please review. Thank you:)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8- Time Ripping

The Headmaster's office was crowded to say the least. It had been five hours since the Battle of Hogwarts had ended and immediatly afterward McGonagoll, Remus, and Tonks began interrogating the time traveling marauders.

"What are your names?" Headmistress McGonagoll demanded.

Teddy stepped up, he was concentrating very hard on keeping his metamorphmagus abilities in check...for some reason his appearance seemed to be trying to change into its natural state.

"Teddy Lupin."

McGonagoll threw a look at Remus and Nymphadora," I see."

"Victoire Weasley."

McGonagoll looked Victoire over," Your name is French, I assume?"

Vic nodded.

"Jason Harry Wood."

McGonagoll frowned," So it seems Myrtle wasn't lying."

Alan said nothing, and looked suddenly very very pale.

No one noticed because Tonks burst out," Teddy, what's wrong with your hair?"

Teddy's usually blue hair was flicking in and out from its natural brown to blue, along with the rest of his features," I dunno."

Alan then stood up, shakily to get a look at his friend, but instead his eyes rolled back in his head, and he crumpled to the floor.

Then Victoire began to wobble...until she to was on the ground.

Teddy, himself was feeling very weak. He could feel his stregnth ebbing, but before his world went black his dad caught him.

**Then **the world went black.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin looked down at their child, worried.

Teddy, Alan, and Victoire were all still unconsious. McGonagoll hadn't wanted to inform anyone else of the time travelers, but she had informed Madame Pomfrey for the sake of the children's health.

"Poppy," McGonagoll adressed her friend quietly," What do you think is wrong with them?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head," I have to tell you I have absolutely no idea. None of them seem to have any serious symptoms...yet."

Remus walked over to the two," Yet?"

Madame Pomfrey frowned," Yes. I have--a theory, but it is far-fetched."

"We have to know, please tell us, Madame Pomfrey," Tonks begged.

"Well, Minerva, do you believe the kids used a Time-Ripper?"

Minerva placed a hand on her chest, in worry," It is the only way to travel this far back in time, but they are very dangerous."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Remus questioned them.

McGonagoll sighed," We won't know until they wake up, I'm afraid."

Remus and Tonks sat there just watching the boy for another hour.

Without his metamorphmagus abilities, it was easy to see who he looked like.

He was tall and thin, like Remus, but had Tonks's nose and heart-shaped face.

Teddy had Remus's hair, and judging by earlier his eyes too, so now Dora wouldn't stop pointing out how she'd been right. Teddy did look a lot like his father.

"Remus...we can't stay here forever," Dora told him, sadly.

Remus sighed," We have to go home, and be with..._little _Teddy too."

Dora nodded," I'm going to go, I'll be back tomrrow morning, and we can switch."

Remus nodded, not taking his eyes from his son.

A/N Okay, how bad?


	9. Chapter 9

**Time Ripper**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Evanescence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Alan MacDough, Jason Wood, the Time Rippers....that's it. :(

A/N Okay, this is the chapter in which a lot of secrets are revealed...but not all of them! Hahahaha! No, I do not like torturing everyone, but this story will be finished within the next seven chapters...mostly because I have overloaded myself with tons of electives, and honor's classes for school next year, and I do not want to leave my stories hanging...so i must try to finish this up soon.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9- Revealing Sad Truths

Teddy blinked, and opened his eyes slightly...then shut them again. The room was way too bright.

"Teddy!" Vic slapped him, gently," Wake up!"

Teddy set up, and looked around the room.

_That's funny, _he thought_, this looks a lot like the Hospital Wing..._

Teddy jumped out of the bed," Vic! What's going on?"

Victoire shushed him," McGonagoll and your father are trying to figure out what's happening to Alan."

Teddy sighed, and sat back down," What _is _happening to Alan?"

Vic began to bite her nails, a bad habit she had adopted," Alan's been throwing up everything he eats, and he..,oh Teddy!"

Vic embraced Teddy quikley, tears falling from her eyes," He-he is acting like a vampire. Madame Pomfrey says he has all the key signs..."

Remus turned to face the two," Yes, it is very important that we know something. Is Alan..."

"Completely human?" McGonagoll finished," Mr. Wood has all ready told us, that he will not say, but if you two do not tell us, Alan could die. Maybe you two could as well."

Teddy shook his head," I'm not going to tell you."

Vic glared at him," I will! It is for our own good, Alan is a half-vampire, but he's never had any symptoms...besides that he has to wear a lot of speacil charms for his skin..."

"--can't eat garlic."

McGonagoll rubbed her temples," This complicates things. Obviously you two are not turning into vampires, but it seems Alan is becoming more and more vampiric by the hour."

"But then, what's wrong with us?" Vic asked.

McGonagoll sat down," We do not know. All of our information concerning the Time Rippers were destroyed last night from Alan's spell."

Remus looked at Vic and Teddy closely," You're only chance, is to tell us why you were sent here."

Teddy glanced at Vic," I'll do it. You see, in the future the ministry needed us to go back in time to save a prophecy."

Jason then walked through the door, a plate of food in his hand," A prophecy about wether or not Voldemort could return or not," he added.

Remus looked thouroughly lost," Why did they send you?"

"The Time Ripper's must be used by three to four people who are under fifteen," McGonagoll explained," It is why they are so hard to find."

Vic continued to bite her nails," But," she said," what does this matter? I do not feel any different..."

"Exactly," Madame Pomfrey replied," It seems your friend Jason didn't have any problems, and Alan's symptoms are all ready causing problems, but yours and Teddy's are also very dangerous."

"Why?" Teddy pondered.

"Because," Remus whispered," we don't know what they are, yet."

"But surely, there must be something you can do!" Teddy protested," We have to go home eventually..."

McGonagoll shook her head, sadly," You cannot go home. Alan is on the verge of death, and soon we fear you might be too."

A/N Kind of short, but I didn't want to give away everything in one chapter. Next chapter you'll see what Teddy and Vic's symptoms are...I bet you can't guess what's happening to them either? Mwahahahaha...please review, so I'll update faster?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Time Ripper**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to...Mayday Parade

Disclaimer: I own the Time Ripper plot, and nothing else.

A/N Okay, in order to agonize you some more...Vic's symptoms will show up in this chapter, and then Teddy's. Although, there's are not nearly as bad as Alan's. And dear dear Jason...is completely normal.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10- Victoire and the Daily Prophet

It had been a day since Teddy had awoken to some of the worst news of his life. Teddy was tired of doing nothing, but the three of them were confined to the Hospital Wing. Hogwarts was being repaired and McGonagoll said that it would be dreadful if anyone found out of their existance.

Teddy was pacing around the room, at least his metamorphmagus abilities had returned, although they were slightly sluggish like they didn't want to work.

Alan was confined to his bed, and spent a lot of his time either drugged or asleep. Oddly, the only perople he would talk to was Jason, and Madame Pomfrey.

Anytime Victoire or Teddy attemtped to near him, he immediately lost his ability to do anything except growl, hiss, or attempt to bite the two.

Victoire was holed up on her bed, sifting through old copies of the Daily Prophet looking for anything about Time Ripper's.

Remus and Tonks had both left to spend time with little Teddy, and McGonagoll was in her office, also looking for information on Time Ripper's.

Vic jumped up," Look!"

Teddy rushed over to read the section Victoire had pointed out.

"Victoire? There's nothing on here."

Vic flashed a dazzling smile," Yes there is, right there...Bill Weasley was born November 20, 1970. This is his birth thingy."

Teddy couldn't help but be nice to her," Yes and that's great, but we need information on Time Ripper's."

Victoire pouted slightly," I wish we could just go home."

"So do I." Teddy agreed.

Victoire wrapped her arms around Teddy, and began to sob on his shoulder.

Teddy looked extremely puzzled, as did Jason, and Alan. Vic never did that.

Teddy stared down at Vic's shining blonde hair..."Vic?"

Victoire sat up, her deep, blue eyes were glistening with tears, but she looked so...beautiful.

_Wait, since when have I ever thought that? _Teddy questioned himself.

It was then that Madame Pomfrey, McGonagoll, and Reums and Tonks entered the Hospital Wing.

"What is going on here?" McGonagoll asked, for the adults had entered to see eleven-year-old Victoire, and Teddy snogging.

Teddy managed to pull away, to look at the shocked expression's of the adults.

"It's not what you think!"

McGonagoll sighed," I think we have discovered Miss Weasley's symptoms."

Madame Pomfrey frowned," Symptoms, my arse. I wish I had her 'symptoms.' "

Victoire looked confused," What symptoms?"

"Well it appears to me," Tonks paused," that you are gaining Veela traits."

Victoire jumped to her feet," But--I'm only one-eight Veela!"

Teddy started at the floor in a daze," Alan was only a half-vampire."

"What are you trying to say?" Victoire demanded.

McGonagoll showed them all a report from former headmistress, Dilys Derwent( 1722-1741.)

It read:

**_This report is being written March 7, 1734 by Headmistress Derwent of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _**

**_My fellow Headmaster/mistresses, I am writing this to inform you of a dangerous item that has caused two of my best students much harm. The magical object in question is the alluring Time-Ripper. The Time-Ripper is a bigger version, that allows you to travel much further back in time than it's ancestor, the Time-Turner. As many people know, the Time-Ripper may only be used by three to four people under age fifteen. In order to change an awful happening in 1721, we sent four of my best fourth year students. Only two returned to us with an un-altered condition. Another of our students never returned at all, and according to his fellow time travelers...he died. The last student, a muggle-born witch, slowly lost the ability to perform magic and became a muggle. I have determined this to be because, the Time-Ripper was invented by a pure-blood wizard...under the order of Salazar Slytherin. It seems it also has another rule that we have missed-it can only be used by pure-blood wizards. If a student has any non-pure ancestors as far back as four generations they will slowly become that which their ancestor was. I will also write another, _**

The letter stopped there. Now they knew what was happening, and why...but the question was...how do they stop it?


	11. Chapter 11

****

Time Ripper

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Hahaha, way behind schedule...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Harry Potter's talented writer, J.K. Rowling.

A/N Sorry does not even cover how upset I am about never finishing this, so here I am, back again with this next chapter, about a year after I promised it to you. Please don't hate me.

* * *

Chapter 11- Things Get Worse

"I feel _fine,_" Teddy sighed, this was the seventh time his fahter had asked him that question in the past hour. Honestly, Teddy was starting to not feel so fine after all, something seemed off to him, but there was no way he was going to tell Remus this. His father was already worried enough.

_All _of the adults were worried, Teddy's mum had left an hour ago to spend time with baby Teddy, but Remus had refused to leave, or even to eat all day, and it was nearly midnight.

As if on cue, McGonagall turned to Teddy's father," Perhaps, it would be best if you returned home for the night, Remus."

" I'm not leaving, Minerva. Not until we can think of a way to stop..this from happening," Remus replied, glancing at Teddy as he spoke.

" Then it would be best if you came into my office, so we can discuss our options, and allow the children to rest."

Remus nodded, albeit reluctantly, then turned to Teddy," I'll be back soon, if anything happens, and I mean _anything_-"

"Dad," Teddy cut in," I'll be fine, calm down."

Remus sighed, pulling his son into an embrace, before he followed McGonagall out the door.

When finally the lights were off for the night, Victoire scuttled over to Teddy's bed. She slowly slid onto it, until she was lying directly next to him.

Teddy smirked," I think the more you become a Veela, the more I like you.."

Victoire only frowned," That just means it's getting worse. Teddy...what happens if I become like Alan? He barely even recognizes us anymore..."

"That won't happen," Teddy replied quickly.

Vic gazed at him for a moment," You sound tired," she noted.

He shrugged," I'm just sleepy. I wish you people wouldn't worry about me so much, I'll probably be fine. I'm definetly better off than Alan."

Vic took a deep breath," Yeah...maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teddy tried to sound annoyed, but was lacking the energy to pull it off.

" You know what it's supposed to mean.." She trailed off as a hiss sounded from across the room.

They both froze.

"It was probably just Jason snoring," Teddy whispered.

There was another hiss from the other side of the room, this time it was louder.

" That doesn't sound like Jason, Teddy," she retorted, sounding nervous.

When yet_ another _hiss sounded, Teddy finally admitted defeat," We should probably go get them then-"

The two slipped off the hospital bed, but when Teddy started forward, he winced.

Vic's attention was instantly focused on him," What's wrong?"

Teddy shook his head," Nothing. I'm _fine_." He snapped.

Vic pushed him back toward the bed," No you're not. What's wrong?"

Teddy took a breath, trying to steady his spinning head," I...just I don't feel..."

Vic started off toward the door," Even more reason for me to go get them, stay here."

"But-"

Vic cut him off with a fiery glare, and stalked out of the room.

Teddy collapsed on his bed as soon as she left, breathing deeply, as Alan's hissing and growling continued to grow in volume...

* * *

A/N A bit short...please review if you're still interested in reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Time Ripper**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, as always

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, at all, and I never will.

A/N Okay, as promised, this chapter wasn't posted a year after the previous one :) Anyway, please review, the more reviews the story gets, the faster I'll update.

* * *

Chapter 12- Symptonic

Teddy took a deep breath, as Alan's growls and hisses escalated on the other side of the room. He really wasn't sure what was wrong with him...he felt sick to his stomach, and he was freezing, but at the same time he was sweating, like he had a fever.

It was odd, but Teddy was more worried about the constant sounds coming from the other side of the room. Alan, who had been chained to the bed in case he lost control, seemed to be yanking at the chains, trying to break them, but Teddy couldn't be sure due to the darkness of the room.

On the bed next to him, Jason was still snoring peacefully.

Teddy rolled his eyes," Jason, wake up."

Jason grunted, and snuggled closer to his pillows. Teddy sighed, _why did Jason have to be such a heavy sleeper?_

From across the room, the sound of metal snapping caught Teddy's attention. He gulped, and shakily pulled out his wand.

"Lumos."

* * *

Vic raced through the halls, time just didn't seem to be on her side anymore, if it ever was in the first place...the staircases were constantly changing, her head was spinning, and she knew that Alan was becoming more dangerous by the second.

By the time Vic had reached McGonagall's office, nearly fifteen minutes had already passed.

McGonagall and Remus instantly looked up at the panicking Victoire, expecting the worst.

Remus was on his feet in less than a second," Is Teddy alright? Did something-"

"N-no. He's sick...I don't know why-"

Remus sighed," It's the symptoms, I became very ill after being bitten," he turned back to McGonagall," I'm going to go to him, see if there's anything I can do."

"Wait," Vicotire called," Mr. Lupin, Alan...he seemed to be waking up. He was growling and hissing."

McGongall also stood," Then we have no time to lose."

* * *

Teddy reared back at the sight before him. Alan's usually silver tinted eyes were the color of blood, his skin seemed to be unnaturally pale, and pulled tight against his bones, making him look like a living skeleton.

Jason, who had finally woken up, gasped," Merlin!"

Alan's head snapped toward the sound of Jason's voice," Hello Jason."

Teddy and Jason shared a look. The voice sounded gruff, like the vocal cords were strained, and nothing like Alan.

Teddy stared at his best friend in shock," Alan..."

" Teddy," the voice hissed again, fangs extended, with saliva dripping from them.

" I think you should lie down," Teddy said, voice shaking ever so slightly.

The..._thing_ that looked like Alan grinned, disturbingly," Of course, _friend_."

Alan moved like he was about to lie back down on the bed.

Teddy started to relax slightly, but Alan seemed to change his mind.

_The vampire lunged._

A/N Please review?


End file.
